Maternal Instinct
by shinyBengal
Summary: "Sometimes a mother's love can even defeat the darkness". Legolas Thranduilion hears this sentence as a little boy from his father, but he can't really believe in these words. After the end of the War of the Ring, the Prince of Mirkwood is unintentionally involved in a murder conspiracy, but in the end, he will truly realize the meaning of this sentence.


**A/N**: This is a translation of one of my stories from German into English.

Thanks to my Beta **Caladhriel**, for correcting my mistakes. :)

**Prologue **

King Thranduil of Mirkwood stood a while in the doorframe that led to the chamber of his son Legolas. His kingdom was already plunged into darkness. But his sharp eyes could easily see more than he wanted to, even without a source of light. He could also see the dried tears on the cheeks of his little son from this point he stood. The King felt an uncomfortable wrench in his stomach, as always, if Legolas was injured. He rarely cried, but if he did it, Thranduil always had the feeling, that a small part of his heart was ripped apart. Just like now.

He had received the news about this little incident of his son on the way back from one of his hated diplomatic travels. Usually he did not leave his palace, but now and then a king had to appear in person at allies. Some things could not be handed over to representative. Just at that time, this little mischief had to happen to his little son. The messenger who had reached him on the way back retreated a few steps in precaution, due to one of Thranduil's infamous temper tantrums. Sure, as the Elvenking he should always embody dignity and the wisdom of centuries, but he had not cared about the expectations of others for an age. He was the king and what he said was law. And if he meant to have a tantrum in his kingdom, he had one! If that did not suit, for whom he had always a free cell in his little, homely dungeon. For servants who disobeyed his orders or they performed inadequately, applied the same. As for the companion who had been in charge for the duration of his absence for the welfare of his son, they now inhabited one of his many cells.

Legolas had committed in his childlike naivety the mistake to approach carelessly to a mother cat. She had protected her young and chased the king's son with claws and teeth. His little son looked poor and according to the messenger he had started to cry after the initial shock. Thranduil could not blame him; even in the face his child had scratches from this fight. But he even could not blame the mother cat, as she had only protected her young, as every good mother did. Legolas' guard was responsible for this mischief, as he had allowed him to play in the gardens without being observed. For this inattention he would spend the time in the dungeon. At least as long until Thranduil's anger had subsided, but that could take time. For an elf, he had a remarkable temperament.

However, Thranduil had to admit that he was angry with himself. He was always absent in the important moments of Legolas' life and this fact started to burdened him. He had missed his first words because he had some heated discussions with elven diplomats from far away. Ironically his son had spoken the word "Adar" first. And this Adar had been absent. Again! Until today he felt the guilt for this missed moments. The first clumsy attempt of his son to walk he had also missed. His wife had informed him, it should have looked lovely. Thranduil was at that time busy to answer letters. Gradually he felt like the worst father on Arda.

Now he did not even protect his son from his first really negative experience in his young life, although he had reassigned the best soldiers for his protection.

Thranduil sneaked silently to his son's bed and sat down carefully. Legolas looked so tiny and lost in his big bed, his father remarked wistfully. One day it would be the bed of a warrior, but for now it was the bed of a child. Up close the bloody scratches looked even worse than from a distance. He gently stroked Legolas' golden hair, even if he did not want to wake him up, but after a few days without his little son, he had the urge to touch him.

"What did I do wrong, Adar?" Thranduil was a little shocked as he did not expect Legolas to still be awake. Legolas sat up in his bed and now his father could see new tears in his blue eyes. Effortlessly, Thranduil lifted the little prince up and sat him on his lap. He might act cold and almost mischievous outside his private chambers, but he dearly loved his son. He held him in his arms and stroked Legolas' back soothingly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, iôn nín. You have only underestimated the commitment of a mother. She thought you were an assailant and has defended her young."

"But I did not want to hurt them!" Legolas sniffed indignantly at his shoulder.

"I know that, but not the mother cat. Today you have painfully learned that you should never come in the way of a mother. Even the smallest creatures turn into crazed beasts then."

Legolas did not seem to be happy with this explanation, but being close to his father seemed to be enough for the moment to calm his agitated mind. The king sat for a long time with his son on his lap in his room and enjoyed the tranquillity and intimacy between them.

"Adar?" Legolas asked timidly.

"Hm?"

"Do all mothers act like that? If their children are in danger? Would Naneth act the same way?"

A wistful smile appeared in the face of the king, but since his son's face was leaning on his shoulder, he luckily could not see this smile.

"The love of a mother is one of the most powerful forces in this world. As you have now experienced, you should never confront a mother, when it comes to her children, iôn nín." "Is a mother even stronger than Sauron or even Melkor?", he heard the innocent question of his son. Gently he covered the narrow shoulders of Legolas and pulled him back from his own one to have a look in his son's face.

"Sauron or Melkor?", he repeated, poised. Thranduil could see pure innocence in these eyes. The king decided to stay calm and relaxed, his son had a bad day and an angry father would certainly not being very good in his condition. Nevertheless, he would find out who told his offspring bedtime stories like this in time. They were definitely not intended for children. Probably another cell would be occupied in the near future, he decided grimly. The questioning look on the face of his child reminded the king, that there was still an unanswered question.

"Well, I do not know if Sauron or even Melkor ever had to fight a mother. But I would not be so sure, if they could handle such a rage. Sometimes the love of a mother can even defeat the darkness." That he had experienced this himself, he had left unsaid, like so much in this moment.

Legolas looked at him sceptically and Thranduil had to smile. His son would become a great warrior and tactician one day, because he only relied on his own mind.

"You should not worry about things that will probably never happen. Now it is time to rest, iôn nín." Nearly frantically, his son's hand grabbed his tunic to hold on his father, who had already risen from Legolas' bed.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Adar?" Thranduil was surprised about this question. It would not be the first time that he would sleep in the chamber of his son. In the past he had done it if Legolas had a bad dream or simply been longing for him, but the last time had been one summer ago that his child had asked him to stay overnight. He needed to be truly shocked if he did not want to sleep alone tonight. Thranduil would not reject him for anything in this world, even if he actually needed to talk to his wife now. Although the Queen officially had no powers, so she had represented him in his absence. But that would have to wait; she would chase him out of the room if she heard that he told Legolas he had to sleep alone because his father had to talk about things that could also wait until tomorrow.

"If you want me to, I'll stay"

After the king laid in the bed of his son, he immediately clung to him. Thranduil realized that he loved the little boy in his arms more than anything else in this world. If anyone or anything took his son, it would ruin him. One more time he looked at the scratched face of his child and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Tomorrow morning the maid, who was responsible for the royal chambers, found him sleeping together with the son in his bed and look enchanted, seeing the unapproachable king in such a private moment. As always, an undercooled look from him would be enough, that she turned away, begging for forgiveness. He may behave loving and caring in the presence of his son, but that did not mean, that he would feel the same way for anyone else.

Legolas fell asleep quickly, probably thanks to the knowledge that his father was sleeping next to him and watched over him. His son did not fully believe him in regards of the power and determination of a loving mother.

But he would never forget this conversation.

Almost 3.000 years shall pass, before the Prince of Mirkwood should learn about the true extent of these words.

And when he realized the meaning behind it, more tears would roll down his cheeks.


End file.
